Uchiha Problems
by chipikroou
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la vida de un Uchiha era fácil? ¡Por Dios, el Sharingan no otorga perfección! *¡Serie de drabbles!*
1. Chapter 1

**Malas elecciones**

**.**

¿Por qué el ninja más frío de Konoha siempre estaba de mal humor? Su semblante siempre mostraba las cejas juntas o una serenidad que pocos se tragaban… algunos creían que, muy en el fondo, Sasuke aun deseaba vengarse de la aldea que le robó la felicidad a una edad muy temprana. Pero la razón era muy, muy, muy diferente...

– ¡A Sasuke le gusta el fierro...! – Canturreó Suigetsu, a gritos desentonados, mientras caminaban por la aldea de la nube. – ¡...a Sasuke le gustan los bigotes!

... sus elecciones de amistades no parecían ser las adecuadas.

* * *

**Hello!**

No odio a Sasuke, no empiecen de sensibles con que esto es bashing, es bullying amistoso.

*Por si no comprenden:  
Fierro: Pene.  
Bigotes: Bigotes.  
Conclusión: Sasuke es Gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inmadurez**

**.**

Tenía las mejores notas de la academia, su padre poseía dos de los dojutsus más envidiados y codiciados del mundo, años atrás; su madre era de las mejores ninja-médico que existían en la época, incluso poseía el sello Fuerza de un Centenar y era capaz de llevar a cabo la Restauración Divina. Habían librado increíbles batallas…

– Sarada, ¿cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó Himawari, con un aire sabihondo.

Bolt le miró, curioso, con sus ojillos azules resplandeciendo. Juntó las cejas, desconfiada. – Nueve...

– ¿¡Nueve años que no te bañas!? – Estalló el rubio, ahogando las risillas reprimidas de la menor.

... ¿¡y su mayor batalla tenía que ser contra la inmadurez de esos dos!?

* * *

**Hello!**

Me encantaron los retoños, ¡tenía que usarlos! *grito fangirl*

_Lunes, 30 de Marzo de 2015_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tecnología**

**.**

– No es tan complicado, mamá, es cuestión de que quieras. – Murmuró Itachi, con voz serena, mostrándole a Mikoto un teléfono móvil con pantalla táctil. – Mira…

La mujer acomodó sus lentes sobre sus ojos, cansada de entrecerrarlos para ver mejor, y observó al muchacho deslizar el dedo sobre una raya verde que decía "desbloquear", entonces cambió la pantalla y aparecieron miles de cuadritos con diferentes imágenes que tenían los nombres escritos con letras diminutas. El dedo de Itachi tocaba la pantalla y esta cambiaba, abriendo la "aplicación" como decía el muchacho y aunque le maravillaba ver las fotos que Sarada tenía en su insta… insta… insta-algo, seguía pareciéndole complicado utilizar ese aparato.

– Prueba tú. – Le tendió el móvil, con suavidad y cuidado, para que no se le cayera.

– A ver…

La pantalla se oscureció y apretó el botón del costado que Itachi había indicado, luego apareció la odiosa barra verde. Se acomodó los lentes y pensó que debía hacer eso si quería ver todas las fotografías de su nieta que no llegaban a sus manos, ansiaba poder revelarlas y añadirlas a los álbumes que tenía y que le gustaba mirar cuando esperaba. Tocó la pantalla y deslizó el dedo, lo hizo justo como había visto a Itachi hacerlo, pero la barra verde infernal parecía atorarse y no se deslizaba y esa cosa vibraba; respiró profundo sin que los muchachos lo notaran, no se dejaría vencer por esa imagen, porque eso era. De nuevo intentó deslizarla, pero como antes, la barrita parecía estancarse o se deslizaba de regreso a su lugar, no podía creer que una imagen le estuviera haciendo pasar un mal rato. Hizo un ronco sonido de frustración, se quitó los lentes, cerró los ojos y le tendió el móvil a Itachi.

– ¡Ah! Estos teléfonos a los que se les embarra el dedo... – Se levantó del sillón con cuidado. – Demasiada tecnología para mí

Itachi sonrió de lado y se levantó, intentando detenerla. – Mamá, si lo desbloqueas es tuyo.

– ¡No, Itachi! – Exclamó, juntando un poco las cejas. –… yo me quedo con mi teléfono de botones.

En cuanto Mikoto salió de la sala de estar, Shisui soltó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro a Itachi, sin poder evitar que aquello le causara gracia; Itachi miró a su primo y mejor amigo con ojos vacíos y se sacudió la mano del hombro.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

Me enternece pensar en ellos ;-; espero que les haya gustado :D y espero volver pronto con otro Uchiha Problems :D

_Sábado, 18 de Julio de 2015_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdiendo el toque**

**.**

Shisui era… el tío cool y lo sabía, le gustaba llegar en su auto deportivo negro a la escuela y sonar la bocina, bajar el vidrio y, a través de unas gafas negras, mirar por ahí hacia el montón de mocosos que le miraban asombrados; una niña de cortos cabellos negros y gafas rojas salía corriendo, con su diminuto uniforme aun luciendo perfecto, subiría al vehículo y él se quitaría los lentes para saludarla –haciendo que las asistentes casi se desmayaran– y recibir el estrecho abrazo de Sarada. Irían por un helado y luego le dejaría en casa de los abuelos, los fines de semana le acompañaría a divertirse, ella se reía de sus bromas, ella lo adoraba…

…él era el tío favorito e Itachi podía ir a partirse el culo.

Y así había sido la rutina del tío favorito, por varios años, hasta que un día su adorada sobrina, la luz de sus ojos, entró a la preparatoria… y las cosas cambiaron. De pronto ella ya no quiso más viajes en su reluciente vehículo, ya no se reía de sus bromas, ya no pasaba los fines de semana con él y dejó de ser adicta a las azucares y los helados. Se mostró menos ávida, menos emocionada, reía en ocasiones, pero ya no era la misma, ya no le veía con el brillo en los ojos, ya no lo esperaba pegando saltitos detrás de la puerta; aquella tarde, luego de la comida, él gastó una pequeña broma, a costillas de su adorada sobrina y solo obtuvo una risa por parte de Itachi y Mikoto, pero Sarada no pareció divertida, ni siquiera entretenida.

—No seas infantil, Shisui —dijo, bajando la mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Aquello se sintió como un balde de agua helada, Mikoto juntó las cejas y le reprendió por ser grosera con sus mayores, la muchacha respondió, con la indiferencia que lo haría Sasuke, que solo estaba siendo sincera y luego de escuchar un consejo de su abuela, pidió una disculpa y se giró hacia Itachi.

—Habrá un viaje de estudios, ¿quieres ser mi acompañante?

Shisui rió, nervioso —¿quieres llevar al aburrido de Itachi, Sarada? —Interrumpió, sin dejar que el aludido contestara.

Itachi se relamió los labios, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la silla, mirándolos a los dos con un poco de satisfacción en el rostro. Ellos dos se disputaban el puesto del tío favorito desde el día en que les habían anunciado el embrazo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió —¡Itachi no es aburrido!

Aquel tono le hizo sentir que había dicho una falacia y Sarada se levantó de la silla, le rogó a Itachi unos momentos de manera juguetona y luego emitió un suave chillido, cuando Itachi asintió, luego de fingir que se lo pensaba y mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, burlándose. Sarada lo abrazó por el cuello, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le dijo que era el mejor… a Shisui se le partió el corazón, ¿Itachi el mejor? ¡Patrañas! Itachi era un maldito estirado, aburrido, adicto a los libros y las actividades poco riesgosas. Los pasos resonaron unos momentos en el comedor, antes de que Shisui volviera a la realidad al sentir una mano en el hombro, Itachi le miraba con un dejo de superioridad.

—Admítelo, Shisui, eres un anciano.

Se levantó, empujándolo —¡tenemos la misma edad, baboso!

Itachi miró al techo, pensativo y luego juntó las cejas —quizá… solo haz perdido el toque.

Una suave palmada en el hombro fue la cereza de aquel asqueroso pastel.

* * *

**¡Holo!**

Tenía abandonada esta parte de mis historias, pero he venido con esto, que espero les guste :3 Me gusta pensar que Shisui e Itachi se pelean el puesto de soltero codiciado y tío cool… junto con Neji, pero ese es harina de otro costal. Es sencillo, pero aviva la llama en mi pecho (?)

_Sábado, 13 de agosto de 2016_


End file.
